skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Mixed Elements
is a upcoming game. Story Long ago, the Elemental Crystals were kept safe by the Skylanders. But one day, an evil descendant of Kaos tried to steal them. When the Skylanders tried to stop him, the crystals were broken into peices that mixed with other Elemtal Crystal shards. The Skylanders were transformed into slightly different versions of their elemental forms. The resulting blast blew the Skylanders to Earth and buried Kaos' ancestor.. but not forever! Kaos has uncovered his ancestor's body and brought him back to life in search of the Elemental Crystals. Only you can use the Skylanders from their mixed elements and uncover the Mixed Elemental Crystals before Kaos does! Skylanders The Mixed Elements *Techno Gecko (Magic/Tech) *Robotic Rock (Tech/Earth) *Gusty Cliffhanger (Earth/Air) *Flaming Tornado (Air/Fire) *Fire Geyser (Fire/Water) *Sea Tree (Water/Life) *Ghostly Nature (Life/Undead) *Deadly Mental (Undead/Magic) *Teleport Bolt (Tech/Magic) *Metalic Boulder (Earth/Tech) *TBA (Air/Earth) *Pyrite (Fire/Earth) *Scaldy (Water/Fire) *TBA (Life/Water) *TBA (Undead/Life) *Dreadlock (Magic/Undead) *Chop Reaper (Magic/Undead) New Core Skylanders *Abra-Cababra (Magic) *Twin Wiz (Magic) *Keromagic (Magic) *Dragon-1000 (Tech) *Robotic Stooge (Tech) *Clockodile (Tech) *Vulture Sculpture (Earth) *Rocky Mountain (Earth) *Clay Creation (Earth) *Whirly Worm (Air) *Femmenado (Air) *Gust Roll (Air) *Burn Blast (Fire) *Flare Cheer (Fire) *Volcanine (Fire) *Sea Dash (Water) *FrostBite (Water) *Marin the Mermaid (Water) *Venus Fly Snap (Life) *Fern Goat (Life) *Hillygator (Life) *Poison Mind (Undead) *Skull Bomber (Undead) *Chuck D. Head (Undead) *Gigabyte (Tech) *Smackwash (Water) Returning Core Skylanders Series 4 *Golden Ram Spyro (Magic) *Giant Machine Gun Trigger Happy (Tech) *Mega Mineral Prism Break (Earth) *Mighty Claw Terrafin (Earth) *Rainbow Horn Whirlwind (Air) *Supreme Lava Eruptor (Fire) *SuperSize Anchor Gil Grunt (Water) *Sneak Ninja Stealh Elf (Life) *wodden wepeon Chop-Chop (Undead) *Mighty Volt Cynder (Undead) Series 3 *Supreme Gulp Pop Fizz (Magic) *Mega Bowler Wrecking Ball (Magic) *Super Machine Sprocket (Tech) *Power Armor Bash (Earth) *Super Diamond Flashwing (Earth) *Mighty Vacuum JetVac (Air) *Power Baby Sonic Boom (Air) *Big Bolt Lightning Rod (Air) *Flaming Bones Hot Dog (Fire) *Golden Armor Ignitor (Fire) *Mighty Blizzard Chill (Water) *MegaVolt Zap (Water) *Super Thorn Camo (Life) *Mega Hammer Stump Smash (Life) *Long Spear Fright Rider (Undead) Series 2 *Power Staff Voodood (Magic) *Speed Blade StarStrike (Magic) *Bag 'o Boom Boomer (Tech) *Explosive Countdown (Tech) *Super Rang Dino-Rang (Earth) *Big Tooth Slobber Tooth (Earth) *Mighty Thorn Pop Thorn (Air) *Sunshine Sunburn (Fire) *Fire Stick Smolderdash (Fire) *Sea Whale Riptide (Water) *Fungi Strike Shroomboom (Life) *Triple Bee Bumble Blast (Life) *Super Wheel Roller Brawl (Undead) Lightcore *Lightcore Twin-Wiz (Magic) *Lightcore Boomer (Tech) *Lightcore Rocky Mountain (Earth) *Lightcore Lightning Rod (Air) *Lightcore Sunburn (Fire) *Lightcore Sea Dash (Water) *Lightcore Camo (Life) *Lightcore Poison Mind (Undead) Variants *Granite Mega Mineral Prism Break (Earth) (Exclusive to Target) *Legendary Flaming Tornado (Air/Fire) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Clockodile (Tech) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Super Rang Dino-Rang (Earth) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Flaming Bones Hot Dog (Fire) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Twin Wiz (Magic) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Mighty Claw Terrafin (Earth) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Legendary Lightcore Sea Dash (Water) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) *Orange Nemo SuperSize Anchor Gil Grunt (Water) (Exclusive to Walmart) *Gold-Skin Dragon-1000 (Tech) (Exclusive to 3DS Starter Pack) *Jade Techno Gecko (Magic/Tech) (Exclusive to Target) *Neon Teleport Bolt (Tech/Magic) (Exclusive to Target) *Neon Metalic Boulder (Earth/Tech) (Exclusive to Target) *Summertime Keromagic (Magic) *Red Sea MegaVolt Zap (Water) *Gnarly Sea Tree (Water/Life) *Swamp Hillygator (Life) *Neon Marin the Mermaid (Water) (Exclusive to Target) Packs Starter Packs *Console Starter Pack: Fire Geyser (Fire/Water), Twin Wiz (Magic), Mighty Claw Terrafin (Earth) *3DS Starter Pack: Techno Gecko (Magic/Tech), Gold-Skin Dragon-1000 (Tech), Sunshine Sunburn (Fire) Triple Packs #Legendary Clockodile (Tech), Legendary Flaming Bones Hot Dog (Fire), Legendary Twin Wiz (Magic) (Exclusive to Toys R Us) #Dragon-1000 (Tech), Supreme Lava Eruptor (Fire), Mega Bowler Wrecking Ball (Magic) #Giant Machine Gun Trigger Happy (Tech), Venus Fly Snap (Life), Rocky Mountain (Earth) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Lightcore Camo (Life), Lightcore Sunburn (Fire), Lightcore Lightning Rod (Air) (Exclusive to Target) Double Packs *Neon Teleport Bolt (Tech/Magic), Sea Tree (Water/Life) or Techno Gecko (Magic/Tech) (Exclusive to Target) *TBA *TBA Adventure Packs *Clockodile (Tech), Planet of the Shards (Place), Shard Rain (Item), Boomerang Swords (Item) *Burn Blast (Fire), Lava Castle (Place), Flame Pot (Item), Golden Fireball (Item) *Smackwash (Water), Arkeyan Cove ruins (Place), Hydro cannon (Item), Mighty Chest (Item) *TBA Battle Packs *Gust Roll (Air), Arrow Wabbit (Item), Power Armor Bash (Earth) *TBA *TBA *TBA Waves For here, see Skylanders: Mixed Elements/Waves. More soon! Category:Skylanders buddies Category:Games